Prisionero 390
by Dryadeh
Summary: Encerrado en las cuatro paredes de su celda de Azkaban, Sirius sólo es capaz de rememorar sus peores recuerdos. Pero cuando se convierte en perro, también recuerda los buenos. One Shoot. Merodeadores.


Este fic es eterno y es especial para mí. Hace un tiempo, hablando con una amiga ficker sobre los Merodeadores, me dijo que si lo pensaba bien eran la típica pandilla de idiotas populares con la que todas nos habíamos topado alguna vez. Yo le dije que podía ser cierto, pero había algo que les redimía para mí: su amistad. Ya lo dije una vez, la amistad de Sirius y James es la más mítica de los libros según mi criterio.

Quería escribir algo sobre los dos, pero me salió algo bastante diferente. Este fic trata de la estancia de Sirius en Azkaban, desde el primer día hasta su huída. Trata de sus recuerdos, los mejores y los peores. Trata de su vida.

Ojalá os guste.

* * *

**Prisionero 390**

Los dementores quitaban todo, todo lo bueno. Arrancaban con garras y colmillos cada porción de felicidad, cada recuerdo agradable, cada momento de paz como depredadores devorando la carne hasta dejar sólo el hueso.

Sirius Black no podía pelear contra ellos. Día a día absorbían los rastros de una felicidad de la que ya poco quedaba. Sólo las cenizas de un cigarrillo apagado.

Las primeras semanas no notó su efecto. Sentía demasiado dolor para que pudieran producirle más. Cuando logró dejar de reírse de pura histeria, ni siquiera fue capaz de llorar.

Se había quedado sin lágrimas esa noche 31 de Octubre así que terminó llorando alcohol.

En algún momento cerca del amanecer intentó levantarse de la cama y acabó vomitándose sobre las botas de piel. Se secó la boca con el forro del interior del largo abrigo de cuero negro que había olvidado quitarse cuando llegó del Valle de Godric y se puso en pie. Trastabillando y levemente desorientado, tropezó con una jarra de cerveza vacía y se le enredó el pie en una camiseta sucia, pero al final logró llegar a la puerta de su desordenada buhardilla (Lily le había dicho que parecía una leonera. Sirius se había limitado a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa insolente y le había dicho que él era un león). Cuando salió al callejón estrecho al que daba el edificio sintió el frío matutino londinense en la piel y nauseas dándole una patada en el estomago, pero echó a andar. Hundió las manos cerradas en un puño en los amplios bolsillos de su abrigo (una fuertemente aferrada a su varita) y bajó el rostro, de modo que su larga melena negra, húmeda de lágrimas y alcohol le cayó sobre el rostro. Sus ojos oscuros y enrojecidos brillaban entre los mechones de pelo con un aire demente.

Iba a matar a Peter Pettigrew. Lo sabía y no sentía nada. Sólo una gélida determinación. Lo había decidido desde el mismo instante en el que le dio su moto a Hagrid para que se llevara al pequeño Harry. Lo supo mientras miraba los ojos de su ahijado, iguales que los de Lily, y su mata de pelo negro, como el de James. Supo que iba a vengarse por la muerte de sus padres. Pues sólo él sabía quién era el verdadero culpable.

Mataría a Pete, al bueno de Pete, al traidor de Pete. Mataría al amigo y delator. Pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo sin alcohol. Se emborrachó como no había hecho desde la boda de Lily y James y no respondió al teléfono. No quería hablar con Remus. No tenía nada que decir. No quería contarle que él tenía la culpa de que Lily y James hubieran muerto. Que él les había convencido en el último momento de que Peter fuera el guardián de su Fidelius. Que lo habían hecho a escondidas porque él, Sirius, había desconfiado del amigo equivocado.

Y no quería, tampoco, escuchar a un Remus furioso y destrozado, acusándole de ser el culpable. Pronto todos los pensarían, todos creían que él era el guardián. Sólo él podría haberle dado a Voldemort la "llave" del hogar de los Potter.

Todos se lamentarían de que James y Lily hubieran declinado la oferta de Dumbledore a favor de Sirius, que había terminado vendiéndoles. Quién lo iba a creer, dirían. El inseparable amigo de James, el traidor.

Y aunque en realidad Sirius no había traicionado a sus mejores amigos, les había fallado. Matar a Peter no se los iba a devolver pero no le importaba. Nada se los devolvería y no se le ocurría nada mejor que hacer con su vida que acabar con la de Peter. Su deseo de venganza, su furia, su dolor, eran lo único que le impulsaban a respirar, a pestañear, a permitir que su corazón latiera.

Se preguntaba si Peter se había sentido así, tan indiferente, tan decidido, cuando le entregó a Voldemort a sus mejores amigos en bandeja. Seguramente sí.

A Sirius le dolía la cabeza y su cerebro no paraba de bombear recuerdos que rebatían su certeza.

Peter agarrándole el pelo mientras vomitaba sobre una de las paredes de Cabeza de Puerco. Peter invitándole a pasar las Navidades en su casa en primer curso. Peter enviándole cartas día sí, día no, durante sus interminables veranos. Peter dejándoles a James y a él copiar sus deberes cuando Remus se negaba. Y Peter, aguantando sin enfadarse sus corrosivos y burlones comentarios cuando estaba de mal humor.

Siempre los encajaba en silencio. No como James, que siempre era eximido del mal humor de Sirius, o Remus que se marchaba con sus libros a otra parte hasta que se le hubiera pasado la pataleta. Peter aguantaba el temporal como si supiera que Sirius necesitaba desahogarse. Cuando dejaba de ver luces negras ante los ojos, la furia se le disolvía en el pecho y murmuraba algún tosco, "_Eh, Pete, no me hagas caso. No sé lo que digo_", Peter siempre le disculpaba. Sonreía despacio, débilmente, y le decía que no pasaba nada, aunque Sirius a veces percibía un resplandor dolido en sus ojos. Pero lo ignoraba o no llegaba a procesarlo porque el bueno de Pete nunca se enfadaba.

No obstante, Sirius no quería pensar en ese tipo de cosas porque ya no tenían ningún sentido. Habían sido desmenuzadas, trituradas e incineradas por la traición de Peter. Ese cabrón que había sido capaz de ser espía por más de un año (pues ahora Sirius estaba seguro de que siempre había sido Peter), de cenar en casa de Lily y James una vez al mes al mismo tiempo que le daba información sobre ellos a Lord Voldemort, no era el que él había conocido. El amigo torpe de ojos vivaces e inagotable paciencia.

Pero si aún conocía un poco a Peter sabía donde podría encontrarle. Aún vivía con sus padres, a cuatro manzanas de Sirius. En Laud Street, cerca del Tamesis. Todos los días a primera hora bajaba a la pastelería de la esquina y compraba scones, pastas y dulces recién salidos del horno.

Sirius miró su reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para las ocho de la mañana. Se planteó mientras cogía Tyers Street la posibilidad de que Peter no bajara por dulces ese día. A fin de cuentas era el día siguiente a la muerte de Lily y James, incluso su corazón de rata podría sentir algo al respecto. O tal vez había huido, acojonado al saber que Lord Voldemort había caído. Eso era muy del estilo del escurridizo Peter Pettigrew.

No obstante, algo, tal vez una fría corazonada, le decía que Peter aún estaría ahí, haciendo vida normal, como siempre. A fin de cuentas los mortífagos eran los que tenían las cosas feas pero él sólo se había descubierto ante Sirius. Era el único que sabía que él era el guardián. Es decir, el único que aún vivía.

Mirándolo así, Sirius se sorprendía de que Peter no hubiera intentado acabar con él mientras dormía, eliminando al único testigo de su infamia. Pero era demasiado cobarde para mancharse las manos directamente, el pobre Pete.

Sirius siempre había considerado a Peter inofensivo. Su con nariz puntiaguda, su amplía barriga y los pasos torpes y pesados. Por eso ni por un segundo se planteó la posibilidad de que Peter pudiera hacerle daño cuando lo vio caminando por la acera, portando una bandeja cubierta de papel con el emblema de la pastelería.

Todo parecía normal en él, el muy desgraciado. La punta de su afilada nariz parecía husmear el aroma que se escapaba de la bandeja y sus manos regordetas se afianzaban en torno a ella con ansia. Sirius casi podía percibir su gula desde el otro lado de la calle.

De algún modo había esperado ver algo diferente en Peter, un leve matiz que diferenciara al que había sido su amigo durante más de diez años del traidor. Pero la línea divisoria no existía y Sirius no tenía tiempo para buscarla. Acabaría con él, con el Peter real y con el falso que les había engañado tanto tiempo.

Sacó la varita del bolsillo olvidada toda precaución. No le importaba que los muggles se sintieran extrañados al ver a un joven con un palo de madera de una mano. Apenas miró de reojo la calle antes de cruzar (sólo había un coche, muy al principio) y echó a correr hacia Colagusano.

Cuando Peter se volvió hacia él, no parecía exactamente sorprendido. Estaba pálido y sudoroso, ahora que lo veía de cerca. Las manos le temblaban y la bandeja de los pasteles cayó al suelo con un ahogado "_chof_".

-Si…Sirius –balbuceó, no con asombro, sino con miedo. Sirius soltó un gruñido casi perruno, le rodeó el cuello con la mano izquierda y lo aplastó contra la pared. Un caniche empezó a ladrar en alguna parte y se oyeron un par de exclamaciones, pero los sonidos del mundo real llegaban distorsionados a los oídos de Sirius. Sólo tenía ojos para Peter, cuyo rostro empezaba a tomar un color levemente azulado por su presión en la garganta. Tenía los ojos redondos y pequeños abiertos hasta su límite, con las pupilas negras fijas en Sirius, brillantes de pánico.

Sirius nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras en situaciones importantes. Era un hombre de hechos. Estaba demasiado furioso para hacer preguntas de las que sabía que no encontraría una respuesta satisfactoria. No necesitaba llamarle traidor en voz alta porque lo iba a matar como a lo que era: una rata despreciable e indigna.

Por eso sólo le enseñó los dientes y aumentó la presión sobre el cuello de Peter, sintiendo la traquea cediendo en la cuenca de su mano. Sirius respiraba agitadamente, como si acabara de echar una larga carrera, la sangre bullía por sus venas reclamando venganza. La mano que asfixiaba a Peter, el brazo entero, le temblaba de pura excitación rabiosa, tan tenso que las venas se le marcaban, cubiertas por el abrigo.

No quería matarle con una varita, era demasiado frío, demasiado despersonalizado. Peter se merecía una muerte lenta, con las manos, sintiendo en la piel el estertor final.

Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no previno el golpe que Peter le dio en el bajo estomago. Nunca había imaginado que Colagusano tuviera tanta fuerza pero el hecho es que el golpe hizo que Sirius le soltara y retrocediera, llevándose las manos al lugar dañado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Peter le había empujado contra la pared. Sirius, desequilibrado, fue a dar de espaldas contra ella. Sacudió la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de los ojos a tiempo de ver a Peter, plantado frente él, ligeramente azul y apretando los labios para no toser. Una vena se marcaba en su frente despejada y brillante de sudor.

-¡A LILY Y A JAMES, SIRIUS! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? –le gritó con voz ronca.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue un lío confuso y borroso. Peter provocó una explosión a sus espaldas que abrió la calle en dos abruptamente. Sirius pudo ver a muggles saltando por los aires y un coche cayendo en la brecha después de dar un par de bandazos desesperados. Pero cuando quiso volver a mirar a Peter, éste había desaparecido. Lo buscó rápidamente con la mirada a tiempo de verle en su forma animal, escurriéndose por un desagüe hacia las alcantarillas.

Sirius no fue capaz de moverse ni reaccionar durante un largo segundo. Se oían sirenas de policía y ambulancia, cláxones, gritos y el murmullo de un grupo creciente de curiosos. Ni siquiera era consciente de si le miraban a través de la nube de humo que Peter había provocado.

Pero de pronto algo se rompió en su interior, como si una piedra hubiera golpeado un cántaro de barro, resquebrajándolo. Y se echó a reír porque todo era una jodida mierda, todo era un estúpido absurdo, y él no podía haberse equivocado más con Peter. Dos veces en una semana, dos veces con consecuencias terribles.

Peter, el demasiado insignificante para que nadie sospechara de él como guardián, Peter el demasiado débil para suponerle una amenaza. Peter Pettigrew, Colagusano, se la había jugado dos veces.

Lily y James habían muerto y ahora Sirius había quedado como un asesino en serie. Primero vendió a sus mejores amigos, después mató a Peter (Sirius vio que había dejado un dedo a sus pies, como recuerdo) y de paso acabó con una docena de muggles que pasaban por ahí demostrando su total indiferencia hacia la vida humana.

Todo era ridículo, un sinsentido cruel que le provocaba una risa de pura histeria. Rió a mandíbula batiente, rió a carcajada pura durante un tiempo incontable mientras los aurores le rodeaban con las varitas en alto, le quitaban la suya y le reducían. Rió mientras le llevaban a Azkaban y le entregaban a los dementores que le sujetaron con sus manos frías y viscosas. Rió hasta que cayó de rodillas en el suelo de la celda oscura. Entonces la risa vibrante y ronca se quebró en un lamento y Sirius empezó a gritar.

Pronto aprendió que en Azkaban sólo había gritos. Conscientes o en medio de pesadillas. De vez en cuando el sonido metálico y retumbante de tazas o platos golpeando los barrotes. Pero nunca lágrimas. En Azkaban no se podía llorar. El llanto era un desahogo, un alivio, que no estaba permitido a sus presos.

El primer año, Sirius no gritaba, Sirius aullaba. Se intentaba arrancar a tiras la túnica gris y maloliente de preso, se retorcía por el suelo en su desesperación. Golpeaba las paredes con los puños hasta que los nudillos se le llenaban de sangre. Hacía todo el ruido que podía como si quisiera demostrarse a sí mismo que seguía vivo (si es que eso podía considerarse vida).

Los dementores eran sordos. No oían los gritos, sólo los sentían, y Sirius estaba seguro de que sus cuerpos corrompidos y putrefactos se estremecían de placer con cada uno de ellos. Pero los gritos de respuesta que obtenía de otros presos eran lo único que impedían que se volviera loco porque le hacían recordar dónde estaba y que cómo él, había muchos otros.

**o0o**

Más adelante, no recordaría qué día fue porque el tiempo en Azkaban no tenía sentido, pero el hecho es que en algún momento de su estadía en la prisión, Sirius recordó que era un animago. Y reuniendo toda su concentración en un esfuerzo que le dejó agotado, volvió a ser _Canuto_.

Convertido en perro, Sirius se volvía un ser más primario. Inasequible a la desesperación y a la depresión humana, a los pensamientos complejos. Conservaba su consciencia humana pero de algún modo ésta estaba adormilada hasta su nivel más básico de modo que los dementores apenas le podían afectar.

Sentía una leve desazón que le volvía un perro de ojos tristes, demasiado desganado para moverse. Pero el dolor se aliviaba y los recuerdos felices afloraban, poco a poco.

Así Sirius descubrió la manera de sobrevivir, la manera de volver a tiempos felices. En su mente canina guardaba recuerdos que los dementores no podían tocar.

En la mayoría estaba James. Desordenados, fragmentados, borrosos, pero recuerdos felices al fin y al cabo.

Siempre llevaba esas gafas redondas que amplificaban ligeramente sus ojos marrones y el pelo indómito y despelucado de un negro brillante. Era capaz de rememorar su nariz recta y obstinada y las mandíbulas cuadradas que nunca cubrió la barba.

Sirius recordó detalles pequeños, como las veces que se metía con él porque era totalmente lampiño.

-Pareces una niña, James –le decía a menudo.

-A las chicas les gusta que esté suave, peludo amigo –replicaba James sin desanimarse. Sirius solía reírse porque era todo lo opuesto a James. Tal vez era culpa de un exceso de testosterona, de los genes endogámicos de los Black o simplemente de sus constantes transformaciones en perro, pero el hecho es que Sirius se tenía que afeitar todos los días. Su barba crecía con una rapidez descomunal, como el pelo de James cuando se lo cortó una noche mientras dormía. Se afeitaba por las mañanas y cuando llegaba la hora de cenar su barbilla ya raspaba por los pelillos oscuros que empezaban a despuntar.

Más de una chica había acabado con los labios hinchados y las comisuras enrojecidas por el roce de la incipiente barba de Sirius.

-Tú nunca podrás hacerle eso a una chica, Cornamenta –se burlaba Sirius con una soberbia adolescente que por aquel entonces conocía pocos límites.

-Hoy vi a Quejicus y tenía la cara colorada, ¿acaso hay algo que me quieras contar, Canuto? –replicaba James con una sonrisa chispeante.

-Sí –Sirius se llevaba una mano al pecho con una mueca afectada –Le vi dándose el lote con Lily, James.

James solía mirarle a través de las gafas con los ojos convertidos en una rendija y le decía que debería ser siempre un perro para poder tener la boca abierta todo el rato sin decir idioteces. Entonces Sirius se echaba a reír y James terminaba uniéndosele, porque era imposible para él mantenerse enfadado con alguien durante más de tres segundos.

Formaban un dúo perfecto, James y él. Sirius recordaba especialmente un día, antes de un examen, en el que Peter y Remus se habían negado a irse con ellos a Cabeza de Puerco. Pero James y Sirius se habían pasado todas las tardes de la semana castigados, posiblemente por intentar incendiarle el pelo a Quejicus, y no habían podido estudiar ni un poco (y tampoco habían tenido intención de hacerlo para ser francos). James estaba deprimido por la reprimenda descomunal que Lily le había echado hasta ponerse tan roja como su pelo (frente incluida) por "agredir estúpida e injustamente a Severus", así que Sirius había propuesto que los cuatro se fugaran a Hogsmeade a quemarse la garganta con un poco (mucho) de whisky de fuego.

-Pero mañana tenemos examen –había dicho Remus con su habitual tono de censura.

-¿Y qué? –repuso Sirius –Es de Transformaciones, sería jodidamente irónico que tres animagos ilegales y un licántropo suspendieran esa asignatura, ¿no creéis?

Remus se limitó a apretar los labios y alzar una ceja (siempre la derecha) en un evidente gesto de desaprobación. Peter lanzaba miradas angustiosas de su libro de Transformaciones a Sirius y James, dudando.

-Venga, Pete, ¿qué me dices? –trató de persuadirle Sirius, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros -¿te apuntas?

Los ojos redondos de Peter pasaron por todos sus amigos. Desde Sirius que le sonreía ampliamente, prometiéndole alcohol y desmadre hasta cerca del amanecer, a James, extrañamente silencioso en un rincón, y por último Remus, rígido y serio, emanando evidentes hondas de reproche.

-Yo…creo que…me quedaré a repasar un poco más –murmuró finalmente.

-Oh, vamos, Pete…

-Déjalo, Sirius –dijo James poniéndose en pie. Dio una palmadita comprensiva en el hombro de Peter y echó a andar hacia la puerta de la habitación con la capa invisible colgándole sobre un hombro –No pasa nada. Con un amigo me basta para no emborracharme patéticamente solo.

Dicho y hecho. Con la capa invisible, sus varitas, el mapa del merodeador en una mano y un montón de tintineantes sickles en el bolsillo de sus túnicas, James y Sirius se deslizaron subrepticiamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta el pasadizo que daba a Honeydukes. James ya estaba de mejor humor para cuando iba a mitad de camino, así que empujó a Sirius hacia un lado y echó a correr gritando "¡_Quejicus el último_!".

Mirándolo desde la distancia, Sirius se dio cuenta de los temerarios que habían llegado a ser. Haciendo mucho ruido, saqueando la tienda de golosinas (aunque James dejaba religiosamente el importe de todo lo que se metían en los bolsillos o en la boca. "_No somos ladrones, Sirius, sólo Merodeadores"_ decía siempre, como si ese fuera el mandamiento básico de todo Merodeador) y saliendo a las calles de Hogsmeade pasada la medianoche ocultos bajo la capa invisible que se quitaban en cuanto llegaban a Cabeza de Puerco, absolutamente despreocupados ante la idea de que alguien los pudiera reconocer como estudiantes (a pesar de ser sólo unos adolescentes).

Pero eran jóvenes, despreocupados y temerarios. Irreverentes y alocados, a los que cuatro jarras de whisky de fuego podían tumbar. A la segunda jarra ya estaban cantando y a la tercera, si estaban inspirados, se subían a una mesa para hacerlo. Esa noche habían estado inspirados, según recordaba Sirius.

James, más perjudicado que él, se había subido primero, con la jarra en las manos y las gafas torcidas (aunque a esas alturas ya debía de verlo todo como a través de un caleidoscopio). Cantaba una canción cursi de desamor de Dorotea Winslow, el ídolo musical de sus padres, a pleno pulmón, tambaleándose y salpicando a Sirius del whisky que se agitaba en su jarra.

-¡ME TIENES EN TU CALDEROOOO! –gritaba, imprimiendo en la canción un toque rockero -¡SABES QUE TE QUIERO, AM… -se interrumpió y miró a Sirius -¿No crees que "amor" es demasiado cursi, Canuto? ¿Qué tal "Nena"?

Sirius tan sólo se echó a reír, golpeando la mesa con el culo de su jarra ruidosamente.

-SABES QUE TE QUIERO, NENA, ME TIENES EN TU CALDEROOOO. PERO TÚ NO ME QUIERES, CHANANANÁ…Eh, Canuto, ¿cómo seguía?

-No lo sé, Cornamenta –replicó Sirius con la voz ronca de tanto reírse –yo no escucho esa mierda melodramática.

-Eh, Canuto, cuidado con lo que dices –le amenazó James repentinamente serio. Aunque con las gafas torcidas sobre el puente de la nariz y tambaleándose constantemente, no resultaba muy imponente –Es la cantante favorita de mi madre, no te metas con ella.

-Merlín me libre –Sirius alzó las palmas de sus manos hacia su amigo en señal de rendición. James le miró unos segundos como evaluando la idea de perdonarle y de pronto sonrió despreocupadamente.

-Tienes razón, es una mierda melodramática –dijo alegremente y le dio un largo trago a su whisky -¡Inventémonosla mejor! ¡Ven!

-Cornamenta, no creo que…

-¿Es que te da vergüenza, Canuto?

Esas eran las palabras mágicas que espoleaban a todo Merodeador. _¿Es qué te da vergüenza?_ Ni siquiera Remus o Peter podían resistirse a ellas, mucho menos Sirius.

Así que en cuestión de segundos estaba sobre la mesa, con James, deleitando a su reducida audiencia con una versión mejorada de _Me tienes en tu caldero_ de Dorotea Winslow.

Sirius no era capaz de recordar la canción que habían improvisado pero sí sabía que había contenido un gran número de obscenidades. Afortunadamente, su elocuente verborrea compositora se vio bruscamente interrumpida cuando se cayeron de la mesa. De pronto se hicieron un lío de pies y Sirius perdió el equilibrio. James intentó sostenerlo pero sólo logró que su curo diera con el suelo también. Se quedaron unos instantes allí, despatarrados y sorprendidos, hasta que James se empezó a reír y Sirius se vio inevitablemente contagiado.

Algunos minutos después (que pudieron ser tanto cinco como veinte) lograron levantarse y decidieron que ya estaban lo suficientemente borrachos. Así que dejaron unas monedas sobre la barra y abrazados, desternillándose aún, regresaron a Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de los dos recordaba la contraseña, así que se pasaron al menos una hora probando todo lo que se les ocurrió. Por supuesto la señora gorda les conocía de sobras, pero se negaba a dejarles entrar sin la contraseña. James intentó convencerla con su desparpajo natural y cuando eso no funcionó Sirius empezó a decirle que el vestido rosa pastel que llevaba le sentaba muy bien, pero nada ablandó a la mujer del retrato. Finalmente, una prefecta que estaba en la sala común estudiando para sus EXTASIS les escuchó y les dejó entrar.

-Debería decírselo a McGonagall –les advirtió.

-No te molestes –desechó Sirius –ya nos ha castigado por lo que queda de curso –y le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Sirius nunca olvidaría el examen de Transformaciones que hicieron James y él. Apenas durmieron un par de horas así que Sirius se despertó con una resaca terrible y James todavía estaba ligeramente borracho. No era capaz de mantener erguida la pluma y cuando Sirius echó un vistazo de reojo a su examen vio que su letra no eran más que borratajos que podría haber hecho un niño de preescolar. No era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que James tenía el brazo izquierdo extendido sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en él. Y en el silencio que sólo rompía el rasgueo de las plumas, a Sirius le pareció escuchar uno de los versos que habían compuesto la noche anterior en la boca de James ("_Te tengo en mi caldero, nena, me encanta tu pandero"_).

De algún modo lograron sobrevivir al examen y acabaron tirados bajo la sombra de un sauce, con Peter preguntándoles por todos los detalles de su salida y Remus diciéndoles que iban a suspender Transformaciones por culpa de ella.

Pero cuando la carta con los resultados de sus T.I.M.O.S llegó a los respectivos hogares de James y Sirius, ambos habían obtenido un Aceptable.

**o0o**

Sirius volvía a adquirir su forma humana cuando los dementores visitaban su celda para dejarle algo de comer. Generalmente sopa insípida o fría, algún caldo espeso de ingredientes desconocidos, tiras de carne seca o pan duro. No podían verle pero percibían su esencia humana y notaban que no estaba allí del mismo modo cuando era un perro, así que Sirius era _Sirius Black_, el prisionero 390, durante unas horas al día. El resto del tiempo era el perrazo negro y lanudo conocido como Canuto o Chucho Pulgoso como, había podido recordar, de vez en cuando le llamaba James.

El efecto era inmediato. Donde Sirius sólo podía recordar la noticia de la desaparición de Regulus, las muertes de los compañeros de la Orden, el asesinato de Lily y James y el intento frustrado de acabar con Peter, Canuto gozaba de recuerdos gloriosos.

Recordaba también cómo eran las mañanas de los sábados en Hogwarts. Sirius era casi el último en despertarse, sólo superado por James. Remus despertaba siempre temprano y continuaba leyendo el libro que había dejado en la mesilla la noche anterior. Peter lo hacía en cuanto escuchaba algún sonido, pero le encanta remolonear bajo las mantas, encogido y calentito. Sirius se despertaba por sus propios ronquidos, bostezaba sonoramente y después salía de la cama rascándose la barriga y frotándose los ojos con un brazo, intentando despejarse. Se iba directo a la ducha del baño de su habitación, abría el grifo y se ponía a cantar cualquiera canción de los Wizard Rocks en alta voz para despertar a James.

Sirius sabía que lo lograba pero James tenía una capacidad increíble para dormirse de nuevo en cuestión de segundos. Aunque había algo con lo que siempre lograba sacarlo de la cama.

-No, Lily, no insistas –decía a voz en grito, con tono trágico y contrito, enjabonándose el pelo –No puedo hacerle eso a James. Es mi mejor amigo. Sé que me deseas, Lily, pero lo nuestro es imposible.

Y era cuestión de segundos que Sirius sintiera los pasos de James corriendo hacia el baño y el chasquido de la puerta siendo desatrancada.

-¡Ahora verás, chucho apestoso! –le gritaba James en tono belicoso y de repente el agua que salía de la ducha se volvía helada, o hervía o le dejaba la piel de color verde Slytherin. Así que Sirius se veía obligado a salir de la ducha de un brinco y lanzarle a James algún hechizo como piernas de gelatina.

-¡Chúpate esa, cuernos! –replicaba Sirius entre carcajadas feroces. Peter siempre aparecía atraído por el ruido y les observaba desde la puerta con ojos ansiosos hasta que alguno de los dos hacía que las orejas le crecieran hasta que hubiera podido usarlas como alas. Entonces se unía a la batalla de risas, increpaciones y hechizos a cada cual más divertido hasta que Remus aparecía para llamarles la atención y sus pies acababan bailando (_accidentalmente_, por supuesto) por todo el suelo mojado del servicio y terminaba cayendo, maldiciéndoles entre risas renuentes.

Y en algún momento todos acaban tirados en el suelo inundado con el pijama, la bata o la toalla empapados y con agujetas en el estomago de tanto reír.

**o0o**

Cuando Sirius estaba en su forma humana, sólo tenía recuerdos desagradables. Era como si en su forma perruna caminara de puntillas sobre un lago helado cuya superficie se rompía y le tragaba cuando se volvía humano. Siempre tenía frío, tanto que tiritaba. Se abrazaba a sí mismo e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar.

Rechazaba como podía los recuerdos más dolorosos. Como el día en que Benjy Fenwick, miembro de la Orden y periodista, le llevó un ejemplar del Profeta con una expresión inusualmente grave en el rostro bonachón.

-¿Qué ocurre, Benjy? –le había preguntado Sirius, sin comprender.

-Es tu hermano –murmuró Benjy sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos –tu madre ha anunciado oficialmente su desaparición. Hace una semana que nadie le ve.

Sirius cogió el periódico con un movimiento que semejó un zarpazo y buscó el nombre de su hermano en la sección de Desaparecidos de la que se encargaba Benjy. Echó un rápido vistazo pero no encontró a Regulus por ninguna parte. Miró rápidamente a Benjy con interrogación.

-No está en esa sección –replicó el hombre y carraspeó para aclararse al garganta como si se hubiera quedado sin voz –Está en la sección de Fallecidos.

Sirius no podía recordar con claridad qué había hecho después de escuchar las palabras de Benjy porque no lo recordaba ni antes de entrar en Azkaban. Sólo tenía la vaga conciencia de haber salido del salón de la casa de la infancia de Albus, donde se reunía la Orden, y haberse sentado en el porche trasero, ocultando el rostro tras las manos.

Regulus siempre había sido más inteligente que Sirius, pero no tan listo como él. El peso del apellido Black había acabado agriando su corazón inocente, las malas influencias habían oscurecido su alma blanca. Sirius sabía que se había convertido en un mortífago y desde ese momento había tratado de mentalizarse de que no tenía ningún hermano. No sólo por el rechazo que la idea de que Regulus estuviera en una banda de asesinos de muggles le producía, sino porque sabía que el día en que le habían tatuado la marca del Señor Oscuro, había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Unos minutos después, Lily había salido al patio trasero, sin duda habiéndole dejado un tiempo para vivir su dolor con privacidad. Después se había arrodillado detrás de Sirius y le había envuelto entre sus cálidos brazos. Un mechón de cabello pelirrojo había caído sobre la mejilla rasposa de Sirius y él podía recordar que olía a flores como a ella y a césped y quidditch como James. Ese aroma le había reconfortado de algún modo. Lo suficiente para que se hubiera dejado acunar por Lily y bajara las compuertas.

Y por primera vez desde que le dijeron que era demasiado mayor para hacerlo, Sirius lloró.

**o0o**

Siendo perro, Sirius también podía recordar cosas agridulces, como su regreso a Grimmauld Place cuando ya sólo quedaba Kreacher y un montón de polvo para recibirle. Era curioso como la casa que tanto había odiado le seguía despertando una sensación de rechazo y vigilancia, pero al mismo tiempo parecía encajar con él con una familiaridad que le recordaba momentos no tan malos que vividos allí. Por alguna razón que no quiso analizar, el primer lugar que visitó no fue su propia habitación, sino la de Regulus.

Decorada con tonos verde botella y plata, Slytherin. El emblema de los Black continuaba tallado en la cabecera de su cama con dosel. La estantería de roble tan llena de libros como la última vez que Sirius había estado allí, mucho tiempo atrás.

Sirius y Regulus se habían distanciado mucho antes de que su hermano se pusiera al servicio de Voldemort. En algún momento, ya antes de que Sirius se largara de esa casa con una mano delante y otra detrás, había dejado de estar bien visto que ellos, dos hermanos, se hablaran.

Sirius siempre le había guardado rencor a Walburga por envenenar a Regulus en su contra. Siempre le comparaba con él, poniéndole como ejemplo de lo que no debía hacer, de lo que debía rechazar. A decir verdad, él tampoco había hecho nada por acercarse a su hermano cuando la distancia entre ellos comenzó a crecer. No podía evitar sentirse dolido porque Regulus también rechazara lo que él era, así que nunca se le ocurrió pensar en la situación difícil en la que se encontraba su hermano menor. No se molestó en explicarle sus opiniones, sus motivaciones, por qué era cómo era. Y de algún modo ambos se volvieron extraños que se ignoraban mutuamente, que se cruzaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts o de la mansión Black sin el brillo de reconocimiento mutuo en sus ojos.

Sirius abrió un cajón del escritorio de su hermano que estaba lleno de papeles con la letra pulcra y cursiva de Regulus. Husmeó entre ellos hasta que para su sorpresa encontró un dibujo de los dos que su hermano había pintado cuando eran niños. Recordaba el dibujo. Lo que se había reído de Regulus porque parecían babosas en lugar de personas.

-¿Qué es eso? –le había preguntando entre risas, señalando una línea inestable que unía a las dos babosas.

-Son nuestros brazos –replicó el pequeño Regulus, colorado de ofensa y con lágrimas comenzando a despuntar en sus ojos –me estás dando la mano.

Sirius había dejado de reírse en el acto. Tampoco reía ahora que veía ese dibujo más de veinticinco años después, porque tal vez después de todo, Regulus no había acabado repudiándolo como el resto de su familia. Porque al parecer nunca fueron tan extraños como Sirius creía, porque tal vez había habido en Regulus mucho más de lo que él había visto. Y sintió como si alguien le hubiera pegado una tirita sobre una herida abierta para que no se pudiera ensuciar nunca más.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo había caído sobre el dibujo, ondulando el lugar exacto en el que los brazos de las babosas se reunían. Una lágrima.

Sirius se secó los ojos con la manga de su túnica y esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

**o0o**

También estaba el recuerdo del momento en el que James y él lograron convertirse en animagos. Estaban en su habitación, concentrados y rabiosos después de haber visitado a Remus en la enfermería. Peter estaba en la puerta de la habitación, vigilando que nadie apareciera para interrumpirles.

Muy pocos magos lograban convertirse en animagos y las consecuencias de una transformación errónea podían ser terribles. James había leído en un libro una vez que una bruja que trataba de transformarse acabó convertida en un cangrejo con piernas.

James tenía una pinta ridícula. Se había quitado las gafas, apretaba los puños, estaba colorado de hacer fuerza e inclinaba el cuerpo hacia delante como si fuera a echar un cohete por el culo. En circunstancias normales, Sirius se hubiera reído de él pero no lo veía gracioso esa vez.

Los días que seguían la luna llena eran los peores del mes. Había veces en que Remus sólo tenía que visitar a Pomfrey y tomarse pociones herborevitalizantes durante unos días. En otras ocasiones estaba tan débil que la enfermera le obligaba a guardar cama durante días. Las menos veces se encontraba aparentemente bien pero Peter, James y él siempre veían alguna herida larga y profunda en su cuerpo por mucho que Remus tratara de ocultarla.

Sirius detestaba esa situación. Detestaba que Remus tuviera que estar solo en la Casa de los Gritos, lanzándose contra las paredes, arañando la puerta, aullando a la luna y mordiéndose a sí mismo en su ciega desesperación. Por eso cuando James les había reunido a Peter y a él y les había dicho "_tengo un plan_", no se lo había pensando ni un momento.

No se lo contaron a Remus porque sabían que se hubiera negado en redondo a que se arriesgaran así. "_No importa_" les decía siempre "_estoy bien_", pero todos sabían que mentía.

Y el plan de James había resultado no ser tan descabellado después de todo porque esa tarde Sirius y él lograron convertirse en animales. Desde ese momento en adelante, aprovecharon cada ocasión en la que Remus no estaba para practicar y ayudar a Peter a lograrlo. Hasta que una noche, mientras Sirius bloqueaba la puerta, Remus estudiaba en la Sala Común y James animaba a Peter, el pequeño e inseguro Pete logró transformarse en una silenciosa y veloz rata.

Qué felices habían sido. En cuanto recuperó su forma humana con el rostro verde y sensación de mareo, James y Sirius lo empujaron hasta su cama y se lanzaron sobre él, aplastándole, riendo y felicitándole a partes iguales.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti, Peter –había dicho Sirius emulando un tono paternal.

-Nuestro pequeño se hace mayor –apostilló James imitando la voz melosa de la madre de Peter.

Así, esa luna llena de Febrero, animales nunca antes vistos allí cruzaron los terrenos de Hogwarts hacia el sauce boxeador. Un ciervo, alzando orgulloso su cornamenta, un perro, correteando salvaje, y una pequeña rata, deslizándose a toda velocidad entre la hierba. Y si alguien hubiera estado allí, hubiera podido ver algo mucho más extraordinario.

Cómo el ciervo y el perro se detenían frente al sauce boxeador, como aguardando algo. A veces el perro lamía una de las patas del ciervo que lo corneaba suavemente para enviarlo lejos con una sonrisa en el morro, si es que los ciervos podían sonreír. Y entonces la ratita reaparecía sobre el tronco del furioso sauce y pulsaba un nudo particularmente grande de su corteza. Y las ramas del árbol dejaban de agitarse con violencia a la par que en su corteza se abría una puerta con un chasquido. Y el perro y el ciervo desaparecían por ella detrás de la rata, a buscar a su amigo, el lobo.

Sirius recordaba con total claridad el brillo en los ojos del lobo cuando les había visto en su forma animal. Había arrugado la piel que recubría su hocico y sacado las garras, emitiendo un leve gruñido de hostilidad pero pronto cerró sus fauces y les miró fijamente, en tensión. Debía de haber algo en ellos que les delataba, tal vez su olor, o quizás su forma de mirarle. Fuera lo que fuera, penetró en la mente de lobo de Remus, reconociéndoles como iguales. Como amigos, como miembros de su clan.

Y esa noche los habitantes de Hogsmeade oyeron más aullidos que nunca. Pero no aullidos que clamaban a la luna por su liberación, sino aullidos de pura felicidad.

**o0o**

Con el tiempo, Sirius desarrolló una especie de resistencia al efecto de los dementores. El frío estaba ahí, en sus huesos, pero ya no le hacía tiritar. La desazón, la tristeza, el desgarro de su alma seguían latentes en él, en cada momento, pero podía ser dueño de sus pensamientos. Ya no gritaba apenas, al menos no fuera de sus sueños, y cuando los dementores alargaban sus manos putrefactas entre los barrotes para dejarle algo de comida, Sirius ya no temblaba ni se sentía débil y mareado (o no más de lo normal).

Sabía que no debería estar ahí y eso impedía que perdiera la cordura. Eso y su habilidad de convertirse en perro y recordar quién había sido una vez. El Sirius impulsivo, pasional y explosivo. El Black orgulloso, rápido para la ira y para la risa, y ante todo un valiente (o temerario).

Tal vez por eso nunca se rindió. Tal vez por eso cuando Cornelius Fudge le visitó en la cárcel y le dio su periódico viejo, cuando Sirius reconoció en él al traidor de Peter Pettigrew en la fotografía de la familia Weasley, sintió que la razón que había estado esperando para encontrarle algún tipo de sentido a su existencia después de la muerte de Lily y James le había sido dada.

Nunca antes había pensado en escapar. Nadie lo había hecho y Sirius ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer salir. No tenía nada fuera. Ni familia, ni amigos vivos. Estaba Remus, sí, pero él pensaba que era un traidor y Sirius no podía probarle que no lo era.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía una misión. Y nada se interponía entre Canuto y su hueso.

**o0o**

Ayunó durante días, maquinando un plan ridículo en su sencillez. Adelgazar lo suficiente para poder colarse entre los barrotes en su forma animal. Los dementores no podían verle y tampoco podían sentirle con claridad si era un perro. Podría escurrirse entre ellos y escapar. Quedaba después salvar el inconveniente que suponía el que Azkaban estuviera en una isla perdida en el medio del mar, pero no había océano que Canuto no se pudiera _beber_ en su _sed_ de venganza.

Y así llegó el día en que un esmirriado perro negro llegó a las costas de Escocia, agotado hasta la extenuación. Cayó de lado sobre la arena, chorreando agua salada por su pelaje. La lengua colgaba fuera de su boca y su cuerpo se hinchaba con cada profunda respiración como si no hubiera suficiente oxígeno para llenarlo.

Pero el enclenque can movía la cola y sus ojos ya no estaban tristes.

Sirius Orión Black, el prisionero 390, era _libre_.

No sólo porque ya no había rejas y paredes oscuras a su alrededor.

Sino porque sus recuerdos volvían a ser _suyos_. Y ahora podía acordarse del momento más feliz de su vida.

**o0o**

El momento más feliz de su vida no fue, por poco, la noche de su graduación, cuando consiguieron que Lily se achispara y Remus se pillara un buen ciego, y acabaron todos bañándose en el lago pasada la medianoche. Sin duda esa noche estaba la segunda en el ranking de buenos momentos, pero había uno que los superaba a todos.

El mejor recuerdo que Sirius guardó durante sus trece años de encierro fue el de la primera vez que vio a su ahijado. Al poco tiempo de darles la noticia de que Lily estaba embarazada, James se lo llevó a un rincón apartado y le pidió que fuera el padrino de su hijo.

Sirius tenía apenas veintiún años y jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de acabar siendo el padrino de alguien. Él, el alocado Sirius Black con la responsabilidad de ayudar a cuidar al hijo de Lily y James. Por un momento lo pensó y sintió miedo, pero pronto le llegó una extraña emoción al pecho y un nudo apareció en su garganta cuando quiso tragar. De pronto se vio a sí mismo pensando en todas las cosas que podría darle y enseñarle al hijo de su mejor amigo.

Le regalaría una escoba para que aprendiera a volar antes que a andar, como James. Y le enseñaría a montar en moto voladora y a desabrochar sostenes por encima de la ropa. A escupir y a decir palabrotas (a espaldas de Lily, por supuesto). A elegir a sus amigos tan bien cómo lo había hecho él. A pensar por sí mismo y desaprobar esas mierdas sobre la pureza de la sangre.

-¿Qué me dices? –le había insistido James. Sirius le había puesto una mano en un hombro y había asentido con solemnidad.

-Acepto –dijo simplemente.

A pesar de su vida "disipada", como la llamaba Lily, Sirius se tomó muy en serio sus responsabilidades como padrino, lo cual incluía acoger a la pelirroja bajo su protección en tanto que llevara a su ahijado dentro. Eso significa que por si Lily no tenía bastante ya con James atosigándola, a Sirius prácticamente tenía que pedirle una autorización para poder bajar las escaleras por sí sola.

De ese modo, el día que dio a luz, James no se desesperó, caminó arriba y abajo del pasillo y se arrancó el pelo de la impotencia a solas. No, Sirius lo hizo con él, como si de algún modo también fuera el padre.

Así, Sirius fue el segundo en cogerlo en brazos (después de su padre, claro) una vez lo colocaron en una cunita en la Sala de Magos Recién Nacidos. Remus y Peter estaban allí también, el primero con una sonrisa idiota y el segundo con una expresión bobalicona.

Cuando lo vio, no obstante, Sirius no pudo la cara de idiota que tenía James. Es más, había esperado encontrarse un James en miniatura con los ojos de Lily, pero el bebé que sostenía su amigo no se parecía a ninguno de los dos.

-Míralo, Sirius –le dijo James, al que se le caía la baba y rezumaba orgullo paternal por cada poro de su piel –éste es tu ahijado. Harry James Potter.

-Parece una patata –murmuró Sirius.

James se quedó directamente sin habla, así que Peter habló por él.

-No parece una patata, Canuto.

-Pero ni siquiera abre los ojos –se quejó.

-Los recién nacidos tardan horas o incluso días en abrir los ojos –explicó Remus con voz calmada.

Sirius no replicó nada aunque seguía pensando que Harry parecía una patata, pero cómo no sabía nada de bebés y James le miraba con expresión dolida, se limitó a tender los brazos para que su amigo le pasara a recién nacido.

Se sorprendió al ver que pesaba tan poco. Era tan pequeño como una quaffle pero se movía con torpeza y emitía calor, Sirius podía notarlo contra su pecho. Se sintió levemente aliviado al ver que al menos olía como un bebé, a algo dulce y muy agradable.

-Tócalo –le instó James sonriendo de oreja a oreja y más allá.

Era tan diminuto que Sirius sintió que tenía unas manazas enormes cuando acercó una al bebé. Extendió el dedo índice y como si el bebé fuera un snap explosivo a punto de estallar, le rozó brevemente la mejilla con la yema del dedo. Su piel era increíblemente suave y esponjosa y como Harry no se echó a llorar, Sirius ganó seguridad. Volvió a tocar su carita minúscula y bajó hasta su barbillita, bajo la cual reposaban las manos de Harry, apretadas en puño. Sirius estaba maravillándose de lo pequeñitos que eran sus dedos cuando sintió la manita de su ahijado rodeándole el índice.

Hasta ese momento, Sirius nunca había imaginado que existiera una sensación igual a la que le asoló cuando Harry cogió su dedo. El sentimiento de que daría su propia vida por proteger a ese bebé patata.

-¿Y bien? –le apremió James, como si estuviera esperando la aprobación de su mejor amigo.

Sirius sonrió lentamente y miró a su ahijado.

-En realidad, no pareces una patata –le dijo a modo de disculpa.

Y tal vez fueran sólo imaginaciones suyas, pero a Sirius le pareció que los deditos de Harry James Potter, oprimieron su índice con más fuerza.

**o0o**

En la playa, el perro negro se puso en pie con dificultad y echó a andar, lenta y cansadamente. Porque algo más que una venganza habían hecho al prisionero 390 escapar y recorrer kilómetros a nado. Una _promesa_.

La promesa de cuidar de su ahijado, _Harry_.

* * *

Eso has sido todo -se oyen gritos de felicidad-. Casi 8000 palabras que llevo tres días escribiendo en mis ratos libres xp El número de preso de Sirius lo saqué de la foto de Gary Oldman caracterizado para Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. Ignoro si en los libros especifican su número, pero si lo hacen, no lo recuerdo xp Me pareció un titulo apropiado para el fic porque realmente narra la vida de Sirius como prisionero. Él mismo dijo que convertido en perro los dementores no le podían sentir igual, por eso se pudo escapar sin que lo notaran, lo cual me hizo pensar que posiblemente un perro, tampoco sentiría el efecto de los dementores igual que un humano. Así que tiene sentido que precisamente la posibilidad que tenía Sirius de convertirse en perro y "escaparse" un poco, fuera lo que hizo que no se volviera loco. En el fic van muchas escenas que imaginé en varias ocasiones. Por qué James le surgirió a Sirius que hiciera su cambio a perro permanente, alguna de sus juergas más célebres, la primera vez que estuvieron los cuatro convertidos en la casa de los gritos, etc. Hay muchísimo escrito sobre los Merodeadores pero yo tengo mi visión personal de ellos y es ésta. No sé cómo me ha quedado porque no puedo verlo con perspectiva, pero aunque sólo sea por el tiempo que me ha llevado escribirlo, deseo que os haya gustado xD

Como siempre, se agradecen reviews. Ya sea para decirme que deberían encerrarme, alejarme objetos arrojadizos via review o decir que la que parece una patata soy yo xD Gracias de antemano :)

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
